


Rebellion Research

by cym70



Series: Finding Stars in Desolate Skies [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cym70/pseuds/cym70
Summary: Tin compiles information on Pearls, the rebellion, and other aspects of Homeworld.(An in-character collection of worldbuilding information for Finding Stars In Desolate Skies)***SPOILERS THROUGH CHAPTER 62 OF BURN BRIGHT***





	1. Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A while back, clawrenceon suggested we put together sort of a guide for all the worldbuilding rules and background info we have for this AU. We do have a lot now, and it seemed like a great idea to put all of that together in one place for longtime readers. So this is a "fic" that will get updated every now and then with new things that come up in the main story. It isn't required reading by any means, and everything that shows up here will still be referenced and/or stated in the story at some point. But it's a fun way to learn a little bit more about non-spoiler-y things early or to refresh your memory!

**Rebellion Research Vol. 1**

By Tin

**Section 1: Pearls**

In addition to stories, Crimson asked me to collect data on all the different Pearls we have here, since nobody’s ever tried to put together cohesive information on us. I’m not sure this kind of thing is really my specialty, but it was kind of fun talking to everybody to put it together!

**Common Pearl Abilities:**

Fusion!! (both Pearl + Pearl and Pearl + other gem types)

Weapon summoning (currently the trend seems to be long pointy things, but it’s too early to tell if everybody’s like that!)

Shapeshifting (some gems have a lot of fun with this one, and I don’t just mean Caddy)

Bubbling (the Crystal Gems are teaching us how this one works! Chroma’s good at it)

Projections (holographic images or holo-Pearls)

Gem light (what it says on the label)

Gem storage (I don’t miss being a walking closet but I guess other gems find it useful. I do wonder where the stuff that was in my gem ended up…Cheval, you should try to pull it out next time)

Particle manipulation (a useless cleaning trick, but it looks cool)

**Pearls are (usually) made for a specific owner, matching their gem placement and color.**

But depending on personal preference and social status of the owner, both of these things can vary.

Examples:

Prism is a peacock Pearl, so she has more than one color. Her owner requested this because she wanted a more unique Pearl. All in all, I think this is the least fucked up thing her owner did.

Chroma’s gem placement didn’t match her owner, who had her gem in the center of her forehead. Her owner was only granted a Pearl due to particularly high accomplishments, so they didn’t want to spend multiple attempts making her one, as is usually the case. Chroma theorizes that in addition to, uh, not using the best resources to make her, they may have also unsuccessfully attempted to “correct” her gem placement and this is what caused her to lose some of her gem abilities.

Not as intentional as the other cases, but Tangerine’s original owner used her high rank as an Imperial Topaz to keep Tangerine even though there were complications during the dyeing process and her gem (and body) have two colors instead of one. It’s nice that she saved her at least. Topazes are alright gems most of the time.

There are also gift Pearls, like Millie, who was made for Pink Diamond and then given to another gem later. The other Diamonds don’t do this anymore, so the practice ended with Era 1 and now gift Pearls are made with a specific gem in mind, so they match their owner like any other Pearl.

**Pearls can be highly (unethically) customized according to the owner’s preferences.**

Silver’s lack of voice is probably the best example we have of this. Something is done to the gem when it’s being made to cut that connection, though it appears to be dormant rather than completely absent. Silver’s fusions to date (Slate and Rose Gold) both regain speech, and Silver has the ability to speak through them in her own voice. We’re not sure if this kind of thing is true of all Pearls who have been customized or not.

In a more unusual case, Lavender’s gem was purposely damaged to match her owner. This greatly affected all her gem abilities. It also makes Millie look like she’s ready to go stab somebody. I didn’t stick around, one crack in the head’s enough for me.

**Baroque Pearls have physical differences of varying kinds. We don’t have enough of them in the rebellion to know whether there’s any pattern to that.**

Examples:

Viri is a non-nucleated keshi Pearl and, to our knowledge, her only difference is that she’s a head taller than the rest of us. She also reforms a little quicker after dissipating.

Nutmeg is a flame Pearl, and her gem structure prevents her from using her legs.

Clover is more roundish with extra bits, and she’s smaller than the rest of us and isn’t able to see.

Prism is a ringed Pearl and she’s just a smidge taller than everyone.

(And in non-baroque Pearls, slight variation in body type is also normal. Like how Snow isn’t baroque but she’s a smidge shorter than everyone. Don’t remind her of that though!)

**Miscellaneous Gem Information**

Particularly in regards to baroque gems, having a body part doesn’t mean that you can use the body part. And Viri says the opposite is true too, because she had friends who didn’t have certain body parts but retained the senses. Both of these are totally healthy—nothing is wrong with your gem!

Similarly, Pearls with eye gems are capable of sight through the gem, and have enhanced eyesight compared to that of a regular Pearl. If you cover up Cyan’s eye eye, she can still see out her gem eye. If you cover up her gem eye, she can’t see at all. I don’t completely understand it, but it’s fun to play with!

**Gem Damage**

Cracked gems: Me! Our case study of one reveals that being cracked is very not fun and I do not recommend it. We have healing tears that can work on less severe injuries, but if a part of the gem is missing (like mine), it can’t replace what’s not there. Current symptoms, as lovingly tracked by Mercury, but summarized because I didn’t feel like copying her charts: headaches, increased gem sensitivity, and one of my legs is weaker. Current symptoms for fusions, as tracked by Cheval: Dizziness?

Light starvation: If deprived of natural light for extended periods of time, a Pearl’s body can become very weak. It’s not clear if this damage can be fully reversed or only partially healed, but Millie said she’d keep me updated.

Destabilization: Similarly, extended exposure to destabilization can also weaken a gem. Prism reports difficulty in maintaining her form and lack of physical strength, though it betters and worsens sporadically rather than maintaining a particular level of difficulty. She’s promised to keep me up to date on any changes too.

Dissipation: While there’s no inherent harm that comes from being dissipated, having it happen regularly (over a period of years and years) appears to have an effect on the gem. Aura is able to reform within the space of a day or two, a much shorter time frame than the rest of us.

Gem corruption via gem storage: (Mercury, I love you, but it’s a really bad idea to put gems inside your gem. Don’t do it again.) It is highly, _highly_ recommended that no gem, gem shards, or gem-powered objects be placed within a Pearl’s gem storage. Effects range from mild fusion weirdness to physical sickness to long-term gem damage. Unpredictable results, no clear correlation between the cases available (Mercury and me, Blue, Pearl). Just avoid it, please.


	2. Projector Pearls, Coin Pearls, and the Court Sphere

**Section 2: Other Types of Pearls Plus Some Zircons I Guess**

**Projector Pearls**

These can be divided into two sub-categories depending on their purpose: architecture or entertainment. The predecessor of the screens that are used today to keep technical information, Pearls made for architecture purposes would project detailed models and building plans. Later, as technology was able to match and improve upon these abilities, these kinds of projector Pearls stopped being made. Instead, projector Pearls became luxury items used to entertain an owner or to be rented out to various gems to entertain guests at a party or court gathering. In recent years, they became only novelty items, and sadly many were harvested or destroyed. To our knowledge, and to Homeworld’s knowledge, the nine that are here with us are the only surviving projector Pearls. (Dazzle, Gesso, Montage, Screenie, Ocu, Drini, Disc, Edge, and Gumdrop)

They have much greater projection abilities than a standard Pearl, though there is a wide range of ability within their own group too. The more of the gem energy that has been redirected to enhancing the projections, the more the rest of their gem abilities weaken. To quote Edge (because she’s fun to quote), “Those whose inner light shines brilliantly through the orbs of life must adorn themselves in earthly garments for their outer shells to share in that radiance.”

As with other Pearls, they project in the color of their gem—save white projector Pearls, who can project in a full rainbow of color (like Dazzle). They can also have data from an outside source stored in (and wiped off) their gems, but it isn’t necessary for them to be able to project. A prime example of “Homeworld trusts Pearls not to think for themselves and oops, turns out we do.”

**Coin Pearls**

They belong to Zircons and spend their entire lives in the Court Sphere. They’re sneaky-but-not-actually-that-sneaky bribes to throw a court case (see Court Sphere section below).

Coin Pearls have flat gems, and a high chance of that gem placement resulting in the loss of a body part (often a leg or arm, at the joint). This doesn’t cause them any kind of pain, it’s not the result of gem damage. A few are near identical to non-court Pearls, and these are reserved for the highest ranking Zircons.

They’re given a lot more agency than most Pearls, as the Zircons primarily use them to file paperwork and will let them roam about unattended if the Pearl in question has an inclination to do so. They also handle a lot more sensitive information than most Pearls outside the Sphere.

We haven’t figured out a way to talk to the rest of the coin Pearls or give them the option of escape yet, because the Court Sphere warp pads will track which gems come and go.

**The Court Sphere**

AKA Courtosphere (Coffee says this is what it’s called but I’m not quite sure I believe her)

This is “where we deal with all the things that aren’t worth the Diamonds’ time.” It’s closed off from the rest of Homeworld, and gems can only warp in and out. I guess this is so they stay focused? Or maybe the Diamonds just want them out of the way.

There are four Zirconias in charge of different Diamonds’ delegations (Clear, Cobalt, Iron, and Europium). Each have their own Pearl to keep the minutes. They appear to be a unique Pearl type, though very little is known about them. All the Zirconias are overworked, but Europium is the most overworked because with Pink Diamond gone, she has to deal with all that plus whatever else gets pawned off on her.

Below them, there are hundreds of overworked Zircons (see Coin Pearls section above). According to Steven and Connie, it works sort of like courts on Earth, but here the defendant is guilty until proven innocent. The Zircons have to constantly prove their usefulness and try to work their way up via “promotions”, which basically just means more job security so you’re at less risk of being shattered, plus better cases. Their clients can, and often do, try to bribe them or the opposing side to swing the case in their favor. This can involve requesting more or less punishment for the guilty gem, or bribing a Zircon to do a bad job in order to ensure an easy win. While the latter may be detrimental to the Zircon’s attempts at promotion, it is balanced out by the fact that they’re receiving another kind of reward—a Pearl they wouldn’t be able to own otherwise.

…I fully understand why Coffee hates this now. Mercury, we need to come up with a plan to get the rest of them out of there.


End file.
